Conflicts
During his career as a YouTuber, Barney has ran into individuals who intended to stop the channel from functioning and slander Barney's name. DellortGamingVIDZ One of the earliest conflicts of the channel. A user by the name of "DellortGamingVIDZ" used to constantly send hate comments on Barney's videos. During this time, Barney was far less mature than he is today, and was easily triggered to reply to these comments. These comments would lead to comment chains lasting over 100 comments. Eventually Barney made a video on Dellort, in which he and his followers mass flagged. Causing Barney's channel to receive two strikes, which made Barney unable to upload videos longer than a 15 minute time frame for 6 months. Sky The biggest conflict to ever hit the channel in its history. Sky was another YouTuber who sent mass amount of hate comments on Barney's videos. However unlike DellortGamingVIDZ, who left comments alone, Sky also attempted to slander Barney's name. Originally Barney was going to dismiss these hate comments, but when he checked Sky's channel, he saw the kind of poor content that he creates. Barney would call Sky out for being a hypocrite for criticizing Barney's videos, when he himself makes crap content. Sky's videos typically contain anime memes, alot of times stolen from other users. He sometimes uses thumbnails of anime characters in suggestive ways to clickbait. Sky's fans are typically mindless zombie like individuals, who do not do anything without permission from Sky himself. The conflict settled down for a brief time, until during one of Barney's streams when two of Barney's friends found Sky's discord chatroom and decided to hold a raid on it. The two friends and Barney himself entered the chatroom, however Barney himself did not participate in the raid. He simply was there to watch. During the raid, the chatroom was spammed with nsfw (Not Safe For Work) images and gifs. Barney had no way of knowing his friends would act out this way. Directly following the raid's conclusion, Barney asked that his friends not do such things again, as he did not condone the actions they made. Believing that Barney himself caused the raid, on the following day Sky posted a video on his channel reporting what had just taken place the previous day to his fanbase. In the video, not only did Sky claim that Barney himself participated, but that Barney posted extremely inappropriate content. This was the first form of slander that Sky spread about Barney. Shortly after the video's publishing, Barney called out Sky for being a liar, and said that he should provide evidence for his claims. Sky never did provide proof of the things he claimed. However, like slaves obeying their master, Sky's fans believed it. Sky and Barney, and their respective fanbases would clash for several months. Until finally, in March 2018 Barney ended it. He posted a video on his channel saying that he would not be commenting to Sky or his fans anymore, or making videos about them. The only video that Barney made about Sky following this statement was his April Fools video, where he pranked everyone into believing he was quitting YouTube over Sky. Following this video, the very mention of Sky's name was a rare occurrence in Barney's videos. But Sky didn't want the conflict to end. He did everything he possibly could to try and reignite the conflict. By leaving comments, tweeting, and raiding streams, but to no avail. Barney dismissed all of it. But Sky was, and still is persistent. The conflict between Sky and Barney began in August 2017, Barney ended it on his half in March 2018, this wiki was written up on September 8th 2018, and Barney is still a relevant topic of conversation in Sky's chatroom. In a failed attempt at reigniting the conflict, in early September 2018, Sky and his fans attacked the original BarneyHunter12 wiki. Barney didn't know this website doesn't automatically disable open editing on wikis. As such, literally anyone could edit the wiki page. Sky took advantage of this, by sending his minions to edit the pages and add grotesque images. Following the wiki's attack, Barney tweeted about it, saying that he is not in the slightest bit phased. Saying that he has too much to be happy for, and proud of to let a mere wiki attack dampen his spirits. Shortly after tweeting this, the original wiki of BarneyHunter12 was deleted, and replaced with what you are looking at now. Qid A former friend of Barney's, and a former admin in Barney's Discord chatroom. Barney met Qid through the New Jedi Order, and following his departure from the group, he stayed in close contact with Qid over Discord. Qid was an active member of Barney's Discord chat, and quickly rose to the rank of admin. However, he was constantly a pest to the members and fellow admins. Qid began picking on members of the chat. Barney gave Qid several chances to change his behavior, but he never did. Qid eventually would betray Barney, by joining Sky and his army of minions. To this day, Qid is still a servant to Sky, and was one of the main enforcers during the original wiki's attack. Very shortly before Qid's betrayal, Barney could tell that Qid was off, and that he may pull something, so he was not too surprised when Qid finally fell. The Triggered Kid A 13 year old kid, who Barney once aided in a time when the boy needed it the most. After the boy's uncle passed away, the former owner of the New Jedi Order, known as "FarmerJump1" bullied him about it. Barney stepped in to defend the kid, and did end the bullying towards him. Later on down the road, Barney found out this same kid was talking crap about him behind his back. This infuriated Barney, as it showed how unappreciative he was for Barney's selflessness. When Barney confronted the kid about what he had done, the kid began arguing with Barney. Seeing as this would go nowhere, Barney blocked the user on Discord. The kid then started leaving hate comments on Barney's videos, so he hid the kid from the channel. (Meaning he can post comments, but no one other than himself can see them.) Then the kid tried tweeting at Barney talking crap, Barney blocked him. Now the kid is continuously PMing Barney on Twitch. The kid tried many times to bait Barney into making a video about him, but Barney refused every time. It is clear that this kid wants attention, so his name wasn't said in this article, and no video was, or ever will be made on him.